


Choices - Podfic

by aunt_zelda



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: AU, Angst, Bonding, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of the fic <i>Choices</i>, by Kethrua. Recorded for the 2013 Podfic Big Bang Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices - Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Choices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/197131) by [Kethrua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kethrua/pseuds/Kethrua). 



**Text:** [Choices](http://archiveofourown.org/works/197131) by  
 **Reader:** aunt_zelda  
 **Cover Artist:** kdheart  
 **Fandom:** The Dresden Files  
 **Ship:** Harry Dresden/Johnny Marcone.  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** In an AU to Changes, Harry sold himself to John Marcone instead of Mab. They both take a while to adjust to this.  
 **Notes:** This is the second podfic I've ever recorded (my first was about 12 minutes. This clocks in just over two and a half hours. I'm a little amazed at myself.) I apologize for the sound quality, and the fact that it's split into two parts, I had computer issues. I hope you enjoy. Many thanks to kdheart for the awesome cover, and Kethrua for letting me record her lovely fic!  


MP3 Download here: http://www.mediafire.com/download/5epomtvil327uv4/Choices_MP3.zip

Podbook Download here, as a zipfile: http://www.mediafire.com/download/se40oyn83ccw4qw/Choices_Podbook.zip

At amplificathon on livejournal: http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1786361.html

At podficbigbang on livejournal: http://podficbigbang.livejournal.com/43926.html

Notes at my personal livejournal: http://aunt-zelda.livejournal.com/329485.html

At podficbigbang on dreamwidth: [to be added later]

Please Note: if you downloaded the MP3 or the Podbook before August 16th 2013, there are mysterious audio issues. I fixed them, uploaded the new files, and both versions should be fine now.


End file.
